Guardian Angel
by Sunshinegirl16
Summary: Amy Martin has been through so much pain all her life she was abused by her father physically and sexually she suffered for many years until Horatio rescued her. After her father was sentenced to life in prison Horatio took Amy in and raised her as his own daughter. Now when she is raped and tortured by her ex. Horatio is willing to do anything to protect his girl from any harm.
1. I'll Always Be Here

Guardian Angel

A CSI MIAMI FANFIC

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 1: _"I'll Always Be Here"_

_St Anne's Hospital_

_9:00PM_

Amy woke up in a room that was unfamilar to her she blinked a few times to get her vision to clear up a bit. She lifted her right arm she was connected to an IV and many other machines. She moved her hand up to her left arm her face turned white as a sheet. All that was left was stump that's when it hit her. Amy was tortured by her ex boyfriend he cut her arm off. The last thing she remembered was running in the hospital then the rest was a blur. Taking a deep breath Amy carefully sat up on the hospital bed at the same moment the nurse came in.

"Morning sleeping beauty how are we today?",Nurse Janice asked gently.

"I'm hurting otherwise I'm happy to be alive.",Amy replied with a small smile.

"You will be in pain for a while it will be a week or two until the stiches come out until then I want you to get plenty of water,rest,exercise and healthy foods this will help you speed up your recovery. As for your mental health You will need a strong support system to get you through this. I would recommend you attending a support group and I do not want you to be alone Is there anyone you can stay with?",Nurse Janice asked

"Yes may I call him?",Amy asked shyly.

"Sure honey here's the phone the doctor will be in a little while to check you over.",Nurse Janice replied with a smile as she handed Amy the phone.

"Thank you",Amy replied with a smile as she picked up the phone. She took a deep breath while holding back tears she dialed the number of her close friend whom she considers as a father figure.

_Phone Conversation:_

_Horatio Caine: Lt Caine._

_Amy: Horatio?_

_Horatio Caine: Amy is everything alright sweetheart?_

_Amy: (whimpers) No I'm in the hospital I was tortured by Jason._

_Horatio Caine: Which hospital are you at sweetheart?_

_Amy: (sobbing) St Anne's he r-a-ped me and he cut my left arm off. I don't want to be alone._

_Horatio Caine: Amy calm down sweetheart I'm on my way okay?_

_Amy: (sobbing) okay._

_-End of Phone Conversation-_

As Amy hung up the phone the tears she tried so hard to keep down fell down like a raging waterfall she feels so disgusted she can still feel his disgusting touch lingering on her skin and the pain where her left arm used to be made the feeling worse. Amy was snapped back into reality when Horatio came in she unhooked herself from the IV and other machines and jumped into his arms almost knocking him over. She buried her head in his neck letting out the pain she was holding.

"It's all my fault this is all my fault.",Amy sobbed softly. Horatio held her closer as he kissed her on the temple.

"Sweetheart what he did to you was not your fault.",Horatio whispered in her ear.

"I have no one my own family and friends abandoned me I feel so alone.",Amy sobbed in his shoulder. Horatio's blood boiled he would make sure that Jason pays for hurting the woman he loves as his own daughter.

"You're not alone you have me you can stay with me sweetheart.",Horatio replied softly as he pulled away and crandled her face in his hands he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Remember what I always told you?",Horatio asked. Amy chuckled.

"You will always be here for me no matter what.",Amy replied. Horatio smiled as he kissed her on the forehead the doctor came back in the room with the discharge paperwork.

"Hi Doctor Sanchez!",Amy said with a soft smile.

"Hello Amy how are you feeling?",Doctor Sanchez asked.

"I'm okay i'm hurting badly though.",Amy replied sadly.

"That will continue for a while I will prescribe a painkiller for you and Nurse Janice filled you in on the recovery process and who is this with you?",Doctor Sanchez asked as he looked at Horatio with a look of confusion.

"This is Lt Horatio Caine he works for Miami Dade Police he's a close friend of mine he's my father figure to.",Amy replied.

"Nice to meet you Lt Caine and I assume you will be staying with Amy?",Doctor Sanchez asked.

"Yes she will be staying with me",Horatio replied.

"Good here is the discharge paperwork and Amy your followup appointment will be July 7",Doctor Sanchez replied as he handed them the paperwork.

"Thank you",Amy replied as the doctor walked out of the room. She laid her head on Horatios shoulder.

"I will tell you everything once we get the hell out of here I hate it here.",Amy said in a somber tone.

"Okay sweetheart and I promise you Jason will not get away with this.",Horatio replied as he kissed her head.

"Thank you",Amy whispered as she held back the tears in her eyes.

"No problem sweetheart. Go get dressed.",Horatio replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes Dad.",Amy said with a smirk which made Horatio chuckle.

After Horatio filled out the paperwork Amy was dressed in sweatpants and a tanktop she packed her personal things and walked out of the room with Horatios arm around her shoulders.

In The Car

The gentle breeze of the Miami evening was always a comfort to Amy she knew the warmth was God's touch. She knew she had to be strong now she was glad to see Horatio again last time she saw him was when she graduated from University Of Northern Florida he was so proud of her that day and he is still proud of her. The day she graduated Horatio gave her a gold heart necklace that had engraved:

_My Guardian Angel _

_My Best Friend For Life_

_My Beloved Daughter You always be_

_I love you forever and always._

She never took it off she cherishs it dearly. At the moment Amy was in lala land she wasn't paying attention when Horatio was trying to ask her a question.

"Penny for your thoughts?",Horatio asked with a chuckle

"I was thinking about graduation that was the first time I've seen you cry.",Amy replied while blushing a bit.

"You've accomplished so much and you are a strong woman I'm very proud of you sweetheart.",Horatio replied with a soft smile.

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do",Amy said with a small smile.

"We sure do sweetheart.",Horatio replied.

"How have you been Horatio?",Amy asked.

"I'm okay I miss Marisol everyday and the cases we get are always hard.",Horatio replied in a somber tone. Amy nodded her head in understanding.

"I know you miss her all you can do is to cherish the memories and the love in your heart she is always with you where ever you go she is always watching you. Horatio you're the most wonderful man I know you've been a wonderful friend and father figure to me. You've made a huge difference in so many lives more than you've realize. You've been through hell and back and you came out strong. Please don't change.",Amy said softly.

"Thank you sweetheart I missed having you around you've always been easy to talk to.",Horatio replied as he pulled in the driveway of his home. Horatio got out and walked over to Amy's side opened the door and carried her out in his arms. Amy with her usual smirk chuckled a bit.

"I can walk ya know",Amy said with a giggle which made Horatio chuckle as he put her down he grabbed her bag and put his arm around her shoulders. The two walked up to the door and went inside.

Horatio's Home

"Wow this place has not changed a bit.",Amy said softly as she hung her coat up. She walked in the kitchen where Horatio was getting them something to drink. Horatio handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you",Amy replied as she took a small sip.

"Your welcome sweetheart.",Horatio replied as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his gently caressing it with his thumb.

"I know you want to know what happened right?",Amy asked sadly. Horatio nodded.

"Take your time honey",Horatio replied. Amy took a breath before speaking.

"I recently broke up with Jason he was very controlling and creepy he wanted to have sex right away and I told him no. He won't take no for an answer On the day I was attacked I was at home getting ready for a jog Jason snuck in and hit me with a bat and I fell on the bed. A few minutes later I woke up and he was inside me on top of me raping me. I tried to scream but he choked me so I could not be heard. After he was finished he grabs me by my hair and takes me out to the backyard and throws me on the ground.",Amy said as she was trying to maintain her composure.

"It's okay sweetheart he can't hurt you anymore.",Horatio said tenderly as he kissed her tears away.

"He grabs a saw from the garage and gets on top of me this time I have duck tape on my mouth that's when he cut my arm off. After he was done with that he stabbed me in the thigh and stomach and he punched me in the face and ran off. I played dead until he was gone. I had enough strength to get up and run to St Anne's after that I passed out.",Amy replied as she cried on Horatios shoulder. Horatio pulled her close and kissed her on the temple.

His heart broke for her How could anyone do this to his precious girl? She's been through so much already Amy may be strong but she does carry a lot of battle scars from her youth.

After her father who abused her for years was put in prison Horatio took her in and raised her as his own daughter since then they've always been close.

"You did great honey I assure you Jason will not get away with this.",Horatio whispered as he pulled her closer to him her head was on his chest.

"The hospital did a rape kit they'll send it over to you.I told them to I want Jason put to justice.",Amy whispered. Horatio kissed her head before pulling away and wiping her tears away.

"Thank you",Amy whispered.

"I'll always be there for you Amy I'll always keep you safe.",Horatio whispered as he hugged her.

"My left side hurts.",Amy said sadly.

"Here you go sweetheart.",Horatio replied as he handed her two painkillers. Amy took them and yawned a bit.

"Sleepy?",Horatio asked. Amy nodded as she yawned again. Horatio could tell by looking at her that she has not been sleeping well she had dark circles from her eyes her nightmares came back. He noticed her nodding off. Horatio lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Horatio?",Amy said in a sleepy voice

"Yes sweetheart?",Horatio replied softly.

"Do you mind staying? I don't want to be alone, My nightmares are back",Amy replied slightly embarrassed.

"Sure sweetheart and don't be embarrassed about anything.",Horatio replied as he took his shoes off he was wearing a sweatshirt and pants and crawled in the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her forming a secure ring around her she turned around to face him.

"You're safe here sweetheart.",Horatio said softly as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I know.",Amy replied as she cuddled close to Horatio her head on his chest the soft beat of his heart helped her fall asleep as Horatio tighten his grip on her and kissed her head. He stroked her soft light brown hair he held her close with no intention of letting her go.

_Flashback._

_"Now that he's gone who will be there for me?",Amy asked as a few tears escaped her eyes. Horatio took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Horatio and Amy became close since her father was finally arrested for several counts of Child Abuse._

_"I will sweetheart.",Horatio replied as he pulled her into a hug._

_"Thank you Lt Caine",Amy mumbled in his chest._

_"Call me Horatio sweetheart. I will always be here I promise you I will keep you safe.",Horatio whispered in her ear._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Horatios POV

How the hell can anyone hurt a gentle soul like Amy? What the hell did she do to deserve this? Amy's been through hell all her life thanks to her poor excuse of a father. Since then she hasn't been the same. She's a strong and couragous woman who is very wise beyond her years. I would lay down my life for her I hate seeing her in so much pain.

She was sleeping so peacefully she looks like an angel when she's sleeping. I rubbed her back softly I wish I could take all the pain away from her.

"Amy sweetheart you are a strong and couragous woman I am so proud of you you come so far. You're beautiful inside and out I will always be here for until the end of time. You refuse to see the dark side of people you only see good in them. I love you sweetheart.",I whispered softly as I placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled softly.

"I love you to Horatio.",She whispered I held her close and fell asleep.

3rd Person POV

Tomorrow is going to be a long haul for Amy but she was ready to overcome anything that stood in her way she was glad that Horatio is there for her. She missed him dearly she always felt safe around him. Amy opened her eyes and looked up at Horatio who was sleeping. He to had dark circles under his eyes since Marisol died it hit Horatio hard he didn't want to admit it but it did Amy could see it in his eyes. Since Horatio has always been there for her she knew that she needs to be there for him all the way. She hugged him before going back to sleep.

**TBC**

**Message From Author: I have been under stress lately a family member is dying. I am putting my other fanfics on hold for now However I will write a new one for you. I have a question for you:**

**This is my first CSI Miami fanfic with Horatio/OC Paring how can I build the history between these two a bit more? Let me know in the reviews :)**


	2. Courage

Guardian Angel

A CSI MIAMI Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 2:Courage

10:00AM

Amy's POV

The blinding sunrays shining through the window woke me up I blinked a few times before I could see anything. The bed was empty except for a note laid neatly on the bed I picked it up and opened it It was from Horatio:

_**Good Morning Sweetheart,**_

_**I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. We have a possible lead on Jason. Don't worry he won't hurt you again. I will see you tonight I have a surprise for you.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Horatio.**_

I tucked the note away neatly I wonder what he has in store for me many thoughts ran through my head as I got up to use the shower I noticed a photo on the nightstand it was from when I graduated from the University Of Northern Florida I was wearing a modest blue dress with matching heels My hair was up in a lobster braid I was wearing very little makeup. I also was wearing the very pendant he gave me. Horatio was wearing a suit and tie with dress shoes. I was a foot shorter than Horatio who had his arms around me. I had my hand on the his forearm. He was looking down on me with a proud look on his face and I was smiling at him.

_Flashback_

_"It is with great pleasure that I introduce this years Valedictorian Amy Isabella Martin",The announcer said in a booming voice. A huge roar of applause echoed through the stadium as Amy walked on the stage with her speech in hand._

_"Wow I had no idea I would be here",Amy said with a giggle which made the crowd laugh._

_"My fellow graduates we made it it feels wonderful huh? Now it's time for us to enter the real world I know some of you are neverous don't be with strength and courage you will do just fine. Growing up I had to learn the meaning for courage and strength the hard way, I was abused by my father my mother left when I was very young the abuse went on for many years until the age of 14 I had enough and decided to turn him into the police. When I walked in the station I was covered in bruises and many scars I was greeted by a very kind man his name is Lt Horatio Caine he never gave up on me he's been like a father figure to me since my father was put in jail. After my father's sentencing trail Horatio pulled me into a warm hug and whispered words that I needed to hear "Strength comes from facing your darkest hour Courage is gained when you chose not to surrender" I remember crying after that day. Now my fellow graduates you finished this chapter of your life a new one is opened before you Now this is the time to reach for your dreams and hopes. All of us are very young with a bright future the choices we made from here on out will effect the rest of your life take on life with strength and courage. Thank you.",Amy said with a tearful smile as she walked off the stage and walked up to where Horatio was sitting and hugged him tightly. The crowd went crazy Horatio hugged her back tightly he had tears in his eyes._

_"I love you",Amy whispered softly she felt him kiss her on the temple and tighten his embrace._

_"I love you too sweetheart I love you too",Horatio whispered in her ear as he buried his face in her shoulder._

_-Enf Of Flashback-_

I smiled softly as the memory came into mind that was the first time I ever spoke out about my father's abuse. I set the picture down in its original place and head for the shower. When I walked in the bathroom and turned on the light what I saw in the mirror horrified me. My face was covered in bruises and scars from my father's abuse. Two handprints can be seen around my neck as a result of Jason choking me on my shoulders whipmarks can be seen as a result of my father's abuse.

I lifted my shirt up and the color in my face drained on my stomach new scars from the stab wounds are present on top of the old scars. What used to be my left arm is red and purple and swollen. More scars are present on my back and legs.

"_Damn how the hell did I survive all of this?"_,I thought to myself as I turned the water on in the shower and took all my clothes off and stepped in the shower. The warmth of the water numbed the lingering pain I closed my eyes and allowed the water to wash away the sorrow and heartache.

_**"You're nothing but an ugly whore",The voice taunted.**_

_"Nice try you're not going to win",I replied with confidence._

_**"You will break eventually my dear",The voice stickered.**_

_"Nice try Jason you will not break me",I replied._

As I was cleaning my stump from where my left arm used to be another memory came into my mind it was the very first time I met Horatio I was so scared even though I was 13 years old it was when my father raped me for the 17th time that was when I had enough after he was finished I ran.

_Flashback:_

_13 year old Amy Martin was afraid without a doubt that her father would one day kill her. Amy did not look back she kept running until she found help. Amy breathed a sigh of realif as the Miami Dade Police Department came into her view she wasted no time and ran towards it. Once Amy came close to the department she opened the door and walked in the building even though she is scared for her life. Amy shyly looked around for someone to help her ignoring the pain in her stomach and the amount of blood pouring from her shoulder from a gunshot wound. A man with red hair and kind blue eyes came over to her side at this point Amy colapsed in his arms._

_"Someone call the PARAMEDICS!",The man yelled as he tended to Amys gunshot wound. An officer standing by called in an ambualance._

_"Hang on sweetheart hang on",The man whispered softly._

_"Daddy hurt me",Amy whimpered._

_"What happened sweetheart?",The man asked tenderly_

_"He told me I was a slut he was drinking as a result he slapped me and I fell on the bed he took my pants off along with his and he... raped me when I ran out the door after he was done he shot me in the shoulder. Please help me I don't want to die.",Amy sobbed while trying to stay alive._

_"I won't let you die sweetheart what is your name?",The main asked softly. His blue eyes had kindness in them something Amy has never seen before._

_"Amy Isabella Martin I'm... 13 I'm tired",Amy replied_

_"Amy sweetheart hang on stay with me now. My name is Horatio",Horatio said softly. The rest was a blur since Amy passed out._

_-End Of Flashback-_

That was the first time I have ever seen kind eyes in my life all I knew was hate and anger. I finished up with my shower and turned the water off I stepped out and dried off the best I could having one arm makes it difficult. I was smart enough to set out my outfit the night before in the bathroom. After a few minutes of struggling to get dressed I finally got fully dressed and brushed my hair out. I grabbed my dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom.

Before I could make any breakfast there was a knock at the door I grabbed the nearest thing to use as a defense weapon and slowly walked up to the door. I looked around through the window and saw nothing but an envelope with my name on it in Red pen. I slowly opened the door and grabbed the envelope then I locked the door again. After I set my defensive weapon down I walked to the bar pulled up a stool and slowly opened the envelope a note fell out I opened the note the color in my face drained:

_**"You are nothing but a whore no man will love you the world would be better if you kill yourself. No man will go for a girl with one arm. You little bitch go kill youself."**_

I knew it was Jason it was his handwriting I wasted no time I ran into the bedroom and called Horatio. A few rings later he answered the phone.

_Phone Conversation:_

_Horatio: Lt Caine._

_Amy: (Sobbing) Horatio I'm sorry to be bothering you at work..._

_Horatio: Amy? sweetheart what happened? talk to me honey._

_Amy: I got a note from Jason someone left it by the front door. The note says that I should kill myself (Sobbing)_

_Horatio: Sweetheart he can't hurt you anymore not while I am around you know that I would lay my life down for you. _

_Amy: (Whimpers) I know it's hard trying to be strong when I feel so damn weak pardon my french._

_Horatio: Sweetheart do you remember what I told you after your father's sentencing?_

_Amy: Strength comes from facing your darkest hour Courage is gained when you chose not to surrender_

_Horatio: That's right please sweetheart do not let Jason get inside your head what he did to you was not your fault. I know you will overcome this You are a strong,couragous and beautiful woman who refuses to see the dark side of people you only see the very best in people. I love you._

_Amy: I love you to Horatio._

_Horatio: Sweetheart may I ask you something?_

_Amy: Sure_

_Horatio: When Jason attacked you did he say anything?_

_Amy: Umm. He called me a whore and I ruined his life for dumping him and If it was legal he would kill me and feed me to the crocidiles. He has several friends who work for him I can give you the names._

_Horatio: That would be great sweetheart._

_Amy: Jasons 2nd in command is Gary Sanchez his number 2 men are Dave Santoro and Aaron Smith. The hitmem are Jake Harris and Jermaine Harris along with Marco Sanchez and Mark Monroe. They mainly hang out at Bamboo Miami on 550 Washington Ave. There is a room in the back where they discuss business its guarded by someone named Dickie._

_Horatio: Thank you sweetheart We will catch him I promise._

_Amy: Thank you Horatio and I'm sorry if I'm a bother._

_Horatio: You are not a bother to me sweetheart. I love you._

_Amy: Love you too._

_-End Of Phone Conversation-_

To say that I'm afraid is an understatement I'm horrified but I'm happy to have Horatio around so it lightens the load a bit. I went in the kitchen and made breakfast for myself and sat down at the table. I'm not letting my guard down.

TBC

Sorry if the chapter sucked If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews :)


	3. Overcome

Guardian Angel

A CSI MIAMI FANFIC

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 3: Overcome

Crime Scene: Amy's Home.

11:30AM

The scene at Amy's home was beyond horrifying the scene made Horatio's blood boil as he entered the house. It was a total bloodbath in her bedroom the backyard twice as bad. He took a deep breath before entering the bedroom what he saw shattered his heart to the very core. Natalia was in the bedroom collecting evidence.

"What do we have so far Ms Boa Vista?",Horatio asked.

"There was a signs of struggle Amy put up one hell of a fight There is fluids present on the bedsheets I'll take a sample to find the DNA back at the lab. I found a broken lamp on the floor it has blood on it it may have been used to blitz attack Amy. I found a Colt 45 handgun that is legally registered to Amy but there is something that you must see.",Natalia replied as she pulled out a carboard box and opened it. The color in her face drained once she saw the contents in the box.

"What is it Ms Boa Vista?",Horatio asked with concern as he made is way to where she was he knelt down to take a look at the contents in the box he could feel the anger build up inside.

"The bastard's been stalking her since their breakup. You have sappy romance to pure hate.",Natalia replied as she went through the letters what she saw next horrified her.

"Poor girl has been recieving death threats from Jason. I bet there's more to the puzzle on her answering machine.",Natalia said as she made her way to Amy's answering machine she had 99 messages she pressed play:

_"Message recieved at 6:30AM: __**You little bitch! I can't believe you did this to me You're gonna pay whore! No one says No to Jason Santana NO ONE YOU HEAR ME? You can't hide from me forever my dear I will always find you"**_

_Message recieved at 6:31AM: __**Baby I'm sorry! Please come back to me I love you please come home!"**_

_Message recieved at 6:32AM:__** That's it you bitch You will die today I promise you that. Say your prayers YOU WILL DIE."**_

"We need to find this mad man and fast I want you to go back to the lab and run the DNA if it matches Jasons he's done. Eric and I are going to go to Bamboo Miami to have a chat with his friends.",Horatio said coldly as he walked out of the house.

Amy's Backyard.

Calleigh's POV

I've seen many dark deeds people can do but this is just horrifying How could anyone do such a thing to a sweet girl? For now I have to put my thoughts aside and focus on putting her attacker to justice. I scan the scene before me. Out of the corner of my eye I see something shining cautionously I made my way to it and crotched down. It was a bloody knife along with a bloody saw.

"Guys I found something!",I exclaimed in an instant Ryan and Walter came running over.

"What do you got Calleigh?",Ryan asked.

"I found the weapons used on Amy.",I replied as I put on gloves to pick up one of the weapons for a closer look.

"And would you look at that? A perfect thumb print on the blade.",Walter said as he got a closer look at the knife.

"I'll bag it and I'll run the print back at the lab.",I replied as I opened my kit and pulled out evidence bags to put the knife and saw in. After I secured the evidence in my kit I heard a movement in the bushes I pulled out my gun and slowly walked over to the bushes.

"Shit.",A male voice mumbled. I pulled back some of the branches and pointed my gun at him.

"Miami Dade Police Show me your hands!",I shouted, The man held his hands up he looked frightened.

"Get out come on lets go.",I ordered as I put my gun down and got out my handcuffs. The man came out of the bushes with his hands still in the air.

"Hands behind your head.",I ordered the man put his hands behind his head as I slapped the handcuffs on his wrists.

"What's your name and what the hell are you doing here?",I asked.

"I'm D-ickie. Jason sent me to finish Amy",Dickie replied as I yanked him up and walked him to the hummer where Walter and Ryan were waiting.

"Call Horatio tell him that Dickie's in custody.",I said as I put Dickie in the back of the hummer.

**Bamboo Miami**

Horatio and Eric made their way into the club which was extremely crowded. The two scanned the room for the spot where Jason and his friends meet. Out of the corner of Eric's eye He sees a door in the back behind the bar.

"H over there.",Eric said as he pointed to the door and drawed his weapon. Horatio nodded and drew his weapon the two slowly made their way to the door with their guard high knowing that Jason was there waiting to kill them both. Horatio gave Eric the go ahead to kick down the door.

Eric kicked down the door and the two rushed inside the room. Jason wasn't there but the rest of his crew were there.

"Miami Dade Police Hands in the Air Now!",Horatio yelled three men surrendered while the others ran.

"Eric stay with these three!",Horatio yelled as he went after the others.

Outside of the club the three other men were trying to outrun Horatio but they failed miserably when they find Horatio standing in front of them with his gun pointed at them.

"Damn it!",Jermaine yelled.

"Get on your knees NOW!",Horatio ordered the three men with fear in their eyes got on their knees. Once the three men were taken into custody. Horatio's phone rang he picked up the phone and answered it.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Horatio Caine: Lt Caine_

_Calleigh: Horatio we found Dickie._

_Horatio: Where was he Calleigh?_

_Calleigh: He was lurking around at Amy's House he told me that Jason _

_sent him to finish Amy off._

_Horatio: Damn it Calleigh take him back to the station don't interigate him he's mine._

_Calleigh: Got it handsome_

_-End Of Phone Conversation-_

After Horatio hung up with Calleigh he dialed Amy's number he waited a few minutes before she answered the phone.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Amy: (In a sleepy voice) Hello?_

_Horatio: Hi sleepyhead._

_Amy: Hi Horatio is everything okay?_

_Horatio: We arrested Jasons gang sweetheart but Jason is still on the lose. _

_Amy: (Sighs) He won't stop until he kills me. He most likely went underground. (Crash in the background)_

_Horatio: Amy sweetheart what was that?_

_Amy: (whispers) someone is here._

_(In the background: Amy baby come here.)_

_Amy: Get the hell away from me Jason!_

_Horatio: Amy sweetheart I'm on my way hang on!_

_Amy: (whimpers) please hurry!_

_-End Of Phone Conversation-_

Amy's POV

"Amy please I'm sorry that I hurt you.",Jason said with fake remorse.

"The hell you are!",I shouted as I made a run for the bedroom with Jason behind me. I slammed the door and locked it. I opened thenightstand draw and pulled out the gun Horatio uses for home defense I turned off the safety the gun is ready to be fired.

"Amy please I just want to talk!",Jason shouted as he banged on the door.

"Go away Jason!",I yelled back as I raised the gun up ready to fire.

"Amy please",Jason pleaded as he started to pick the lock wasting no time I made a run for the bathroom slammed the door and locked it. I crotched in the bathtub and closed the curtain. Right now the best thing I can do is to be quiet. I checked my pocket to make sure my phone was in there Thank God it was just in case if I needed it.

"_Horatio please hurry!",_I thought to myself as silent tears fell down my face. I tried my best to slow my heartrate and breathing I have to remain calm I'm not giving up just yet. I closed my eyes and prayed silently

_"God If you can hear me please watch over me,Horatio and the entire MDPD as they hunt down Jason the man who had hurt me. God please give me strength and courage to overcome this obsticle I am tired and weak please take this burden away from me. I am at a crossroads help me please Amen_

Outside

Horatio pulled in and got out of his hummer. He pulled out his weapon and ran inside the house nothing but adrenaline was in control of him he wasn't concerned for his safety only the safety of his daughter his babygirl. When he entered the house with his gun drawn the whole place was turned over. Anger and fear boiled within him as he checked each room Jason was long gone and Horatio feared the worse as he made his way upstairs.

"Amy! Amy! sweetheart where are you!?",Horatio yelled as he made his way up to the bedroom.

Amy's POV

It's too quiet here the fear in me began to boil but a few seconds later I hear Horatio yelling my name. I breathed a sigh of realif as I turned the safety on the gun and got up and ran out of the bathroom. I threw the gun down on the bed. At this point I was hysterical I'm shaking like a leaf. I unlocked the bedroom door.

"Amy! sweetheart?!",Horatio yelled I could tell he was close by.

"I'm in here!",I yelled as I fell to the floor curling up in a ball crying all I wanted was this nightmare to end a nightmare that is too real. I was out of it that I didn't notice the door open I didn't notice someone kneel down and pick me up. I felt warmth surround me I opened my eyes and I found myself in Horatio's comforting embrace. I was being carried into his Hummer. I was out of it I fell asleep.

Miami Dade Police Station

Amy woke up to unfamilar surroundings it took a minute to realize that she was in Horatio's office she got up from the couch Horatio came in and pulled her into his arms. Amy buried her face in his chest crying softly. Horatio tighten his embrace and kissed her on the head.

"He's not going to stop until I'm dead if he can get to me there he can get to me anywhere.",Amy sobbed softly in his chest.

"He won't get to you sweetheart.",Horatio whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on Amy's back until Amy's sobs died down.

"You're safe sweetheart you're safe.",Horatio said softly as he kissed her on the head.

"Will this ever end?",Amy asked sadly

"Amy you will get through this and I will always be there every step of the way",Horatio said softly as he wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks. Amy pulled away and look at him.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better.",Amy replied.

"Did it?",Horatio asked

"Yeah could you say it again?",Amy asked sadly.

"No one will hurt you sweetheart not while I'm around",Horatio said tenderly. Amy nodded as tears began to well up in her gentle hazel eyes. Horatio put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close her head on his shoulder.

"Can I stay here until you guys catch him?",Amy asked while Horatio rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Mhmm anything to make you feel better will not rest until we catch him",Horatio replied as he kissed her on the head. Amy smiled softly as Horatio tighten his embrace for the first time since the attack she felt peaceful. They sat in silence until someone opened the door this person happened to be Rick Stetler the very person Horatio does not like. Rick had a what the fuck is going on look on his face. Both Horatio and Amy smiled a bit except Amy had the guts to flip him off. Rick gave Amy a look before walking off and shutting the door.

Horatio gave her a look before chuckling a bit as he pulled her back into his embrace. Amy cuddled closer to him allowing the warmth of his embrace surround her.

"That's my girl",Horatio whispered in her ear which made Amy giggle. Horatio lifted her head up so she was looking at him what he saw in her eyes nothing but heartbreak and pain mixed with strength.

"Promise me you'll keep that smile on your face sweetheart?",Horatio asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes Dad",Amy replied. Horatio laughed as he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her again tightly with no intention of letting go.

"I love you Horatio",Amy said softly.

"I love you too sweetheart.",Horatio replied as he kissed her temple and stroked her hair softly. Amy smiled softly feeling peaceful for once.

TBC

NOTE: I am in need of a beta reader if you are interested send me a PM. Also if you have ideas for the next chapter let me know in the reviews :)


	4. Slow Fade

Guardian Angel

A CSI MIAMI Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI OR SOME OF THE MUSIC USED

ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 4: Slow Fade

Amy woke up on the couch of Horatio's office she was realived that she will soon be at peace. After taking her daily painkiller she got up off the couch and walked out of the office out of the corner of her eye she sees a woman about 3 years younger than her she looked at the woman with empathy and sympathy she to had her left arm cut off by Jason she's been through the same hell Amy knew all to well. Being moved with compassion she carefully went up to the girl who was sitting on a bench and sat next to her.

"Hi",Amy said softly with a gentle smile.

"Hi",The woman replied shyly.

"I'm Amy what's your name?",Amy asked tenderly as her heart broke for the woman next to her she was crying.

"Asha",Asha replied as she wiped her tears away. Amy took her hand in her as she showed her her stump.

"You to?",Asha replied with shock.

"Yes he got me to.",Amy replied in a somber tone.

"How am I suppose to live with this? I feel so lost and alone.",Asha asked sadly.

"Asha sometimes life throws us what seems to be impossible obsticles for us to overcome. I was faced with the same question

after I got out of the hospital but a dear friend whom I love as a father told me that even though life may throw roadblocks we must stand firm with strength and courage. You may feel weak but you must go forth even though you are afraid to move. Asha you will make it through this I know you will and I know that something beautiful and wonderful will come out of this.",Amy replied tenderly as she squeezed Asha's hand.

"Asha you are a very beautiful woman with the kindest heart and soul I see in your eyes. Your name means Hope and I know there is Hope lurking run to Hope not despair. Go to God he loves you oh so much Asha he wants to help you let him in. Never lose your faith.",Amy said with the kindest voice. Asha nodded and started to cry Amy pulled the crying woman into her embrace allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Amy will you stay and pray with me?",Asha asked as she sobbed.

"Of course",Amy replied as she held Asha closer.

"_Angel of God, my guardian dear To whom God's love_

_commits me here,Ever this day be at my side",Amy whispered as Amy repeated the prayer._

_"To light and guard, Rule and guide Amen",The two women finished Amy hugged Asha tightly with no intention of letting go._

"I'm here I'm not going anywhere",Amy whispered in Asha's ear.

_**"Send down your love Lord we are broken we are on our knees take our burdens make them light. Let our hearts be led by mercy**_

_**break our hearts for what breaks yours. Lead us with open hearts and open hearts and open arms",Amy sung softly.**_

_**"We love you Lord heal us guide us and help us through the dark",Amy sung tenderly**_

Calleigh's POV

As Natalia and I made my way to Horatio's office to talk to Amy Natalia and I heard the most angelic voice singing softly with beauty and passion.

"Woah I wonder who that could be.",Natalia said with amazement and curiousity.

"Let's go find out",I replied with a grin.

_**"We are on our knees we cry out to you we long for you Lord",Amy sung softly.**_

As Natalia and I came closer we were in awe of the sight before us the angelic voice belonged to Amy who had Asha in her embrace while Asha cried on her shoulder. The way Amy held Asha was the way a mother would hold her crying daughter. Natalia quietly pulled her phone out and took a picture of them to send to Horatio.

_**"Lord send down... a wave of love and mercy heal our brokeness.",Amy finished singing the last note echoed through the hallway.**_

Amy looked at us with tenderness and curiousity and motioned for us to come over. Natalia and I came over and knelt down in front of Amy and Asha who stopped crying and was smiling softly.

"You must be Natalia and Calleigh correct?",Amy asked with a soft smile that could melt anyones heart.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you Amy we need to talk to you about the case.",Natalia replied with a smile. Amy looked at Asha with concern before replying.

"Asha I have to go for now but if you need anything here is my number call or text me day or night. I want you to know that I will be here for you every step of the way okay?",Amy said tenderly as she handed Asha a piece of paper with her phone number on it which Asha gladly took.

"Thank you Amy you're an amazing woman God bless you!",Asha said with a smile as she gave Amy one more hug before leaving her with Natalia and and I we were smiling softly.

"Want to talk here or somewhere else?",Amy asked.

"We can talk in an interview room",I replied, Amy nodded as she got up and followed Natalia and I to an interview room.

Interview Room

Natalia's POV.

Amy sat down as Calleigh shut the door behind us I pulled out a chair and sat down Calleigh sat down in the chair next to Amy.

"Amy you've been a great help to us we have so much evidence against Jason but we need to ask you a couple questions if that's okay with you.",Calleigh said with a soft smile.

"Sure ask away",Amy replied with a gentle smile.

"Is there anywhere or anyone that Jason would go to hide when he's on the run?",I asked.

"He has a cabin in the everglades he has some family here and in Daytona Beach",Amy replied truthfully.

"Can you give us the names and addresses?",Calleigh asked as she set down a pad and pen in front of Amy.

"Sure",Amy replied as she took the pen and wrote down the names and adresseses she also wrote down the exact location of Jasons cabin in the everglades. She put the pen down and handed the pad to Calleigh.

"Just know I will be testifying",Amy said softly.

"You're very brave Amy",I replied with a smile. Amy smiled and cocked her head a bit.

"Something tells me that you two have more questions what do you want to know?",Amy asked with a smile.

"Where did you get that amazing voice?",Calleigh asked with a smile.

"I've always had a passion for singing one day while I was getting ready for bed I was singing a song I wrote called "My Offering" and of course Horatio caught me singing he asked me if I wanted lessons I told him no because I wanted to teach myself we hugged for a while after that",Amy replied.

"That's incredible",I replied.

"Calleigh may I ask you something?",Amy asked

"Sure",Calleigh replied

"Are you from Louisana by any chance?",Amy asked

"Yes I'm from New Orleans",Calleigh replied with a smile.

"That's awesome you know one of my dreams growing up was to visit New Orleans.",Amy replied with a smile.

"Really? maybe once this is over you and I can go there I will be honored to show you around",Calleigh replied with a smile.

"Thats would be awesome",Amy replied with a smile.

"Here is a picture of Horatio and I at my college graduation",Amy said as she pulled her phone out and pulled up the photo. Amy was wearing a modest blue dress and shoes she had her hair up in a lobster braid she was wearing very little makeup Horatio was in a black suit and tie and shoes he was looking down at Amy with a

tender smile on his face I could tell by the look in his eyes that he's very proud of her. The way he held her showed how much he loves and cares for her as a daughter. What stood out in the picture was a sliver heart pendant around Amy's neck that had engraved:

_My Guardian Angel_

_My Best Friend For Life_

_My Beloved Daughter You Will Always Be_

_I love you always and forever._

"That is a beautiful picture You and Horatio are very close?",Calleigh asked with a soft smile.

"Yes he raised me after my father was put in prison for torturing me. He's done so much for me I'm very greatful for that.",Amy replied

"That's wonderful",The both of us said in unison. Before anyone of us could say anything Eric comes in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ladies the fingerprint on the knife matches Jason Santana the DNA is also a match to Jason",Eric said as he handed me the results.

"I'll give Judge Harris a call to get an arrest warrant",Calleigh said as she stepped out to give her a call.

"Eric this is Amy Martin Amy this is Eric Delko",I said with a smile.

"Hi Amy it's a pleasure to meet you",Eric said with a smile as he shook Amy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Eric if you need anything else let me know.",Amy replied with a smile.

"We'll keep that in mind",Natalia and Eric said in unison as they walked out of the room. A few minutes after they left Amy's phone goes off it was a phone call from Horatio she smiled and picked up the phone.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Amy: Hello?_

_Horatio: You're amazing sweetheart you know that?_

_Amy: (smiles) I see you got the picture Natalia sent you._

_Horatio: Yes I did sweetheart and Asha called me she will be testifying as well._

_Amy: That's wonderful and Horatio?_

_Horatio: Yes sweetheart?_

_Amy: After all of this is over I have no intention of going back to that hell hole of a house will be alright if I stayed with you?_

_Horatio: Sweetheart you can stay with me for as long as you want to._

_Amy: Thank you Horatio for everything._

_Horatio: I'll always be here sweetheart._

_Amy: I love you _

_Horatio: I love you to sweetheart_

_-End of Phone Conversation-_

Staring at her phone being moved with compassion Amy dialed a number to the University Of Northern Florida she heard they were offering a scholarship for someone who overcame tragedy she was going to tell them about Asha.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Amanda: Thank you for calling the University Of Northern Florida this is Amanda how may I help you?_

_Amy: Hi Amanda this is Amy Martin how are you?_

_Amanda: Amy! It's good to hear from you I'm fine I heard about what happened are you okay?_

_Amy: I'm okay I'm calling about the "From Tragedy to Hope Scholarship" I would like to nominate someone for it._

_Amanda: Wonderful what's the nominee's name and story?_

_Amy: Her name is Asha Martinez she too was attacked by the same man she's a strong woman of God who has a bright future ahead of her she's really kind with a beautiful heart._

_Amanda: That's amazing I got her information down and I will forward it to the sponsors._

_Amy: Awesome Thank You!_

_-End Of Phone Conversation-_

As Amy hung up many thoughts ran through her head about what has happened she sighs and goes back to Horatios office with an idea of how to give back to Horatio and his team for being there.

TBC

Songs Used: My Offering-(Amy Martin) written by Sunshinegirl16.

Ready for an intense stand off?


	5. Prelude To Justice

Guardian Angel

A CSI MIAMI FANFIC

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 5: Prelude To Justice

"Horatio Judge Harris signed off on the warrant for Jason",Calleigh said as she handed Horatio the arrest warrant.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch",Horatio said as he ran out to his Hummer. The rest of the team followed in tow to Jason's Cabin in the everglades they recieved confirmation that Jason is there from an informant. Finally the have him the team wasted no time in heading over to the cabin.

Amy was realived that they finally found Jason she's happy that she's free from this hell. Amy was currently sitting in Horatio's office when her phone rung she looked at the caller id and it was the University Of Northern Florida she smiled and answered the phone.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Amy: Hello?_

_Amanda: Hey Amy it's Amanda I have some wonderful news for you._

_Amy: What is it?_

_Amanda: Asha has been selected for the scholarship._

_Amy: Yay! that's wonderful would it be alright if I present it to her myself?_

_Amanda: Sure it would be apporiate since you are alumni I'll have someone come to you to give you the letter for Asha._

_Amy: Thanks Amanda!_

_-End Of Phone Conversation-_

Amy found Asha's mother with the help of Asha's cousin on facebook Asha's mother has been living in Daytona Beach for the past three years. Amy contacted Asha's mother and told her what happened she was sad to hear it and she told Amy that she's on her way to Miami she hasn't seen her daughter in 4 years she wants to be there for her daughter through this. A few minutes later someone from the University Of Northern Florida came and dropped off the letter for Asha. Her phone rings again it was Asha's mother.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Amy: Hello Ms Martinez did you make in okay?_

_Marie Martinez: Yes dear I did how is Asha?_

_Amy: She's in good hands the MDPD are making sure she's safe_

_and she and I will be testifying. _

_Marie Martinez: Good I was very worried. Would it be right for me to attend the trial?_

_Amy: Yes Asha needs all the support she can get right now and I'm happy to tell you that she recieved a scholarship to the University Of Northern Florida. _

_Marie Martinez: (Gasps) A scholarship? how?_

_Amy: I nominated her for the scholarship your daughter deserves it._

_Marie Martinez: God Bless You Amy please let me know when the trial date is_

_Amy: I will_

_-End Of Phone Conversation-_

Jason's Cabin

The moment has come everyone has their guard up they don't know what to expect when they enter the door Jason could be armed this situtation must be handled carefully.

"Okay Ryan,Walter and Eric take the front of the cabin, Natalia and Calleigh take the sides and Frank and I will take the back The rest of you be on your guard this man is considered to be extremely dangerous watch eachothers backs LETS GO!",Horatio ordered as he and everyone drawed their weapons and got in positon along with SWAT.

"Jason Santana Miami Dade Police come out with your hands up!",Eric yelled as he pounded on the door. There was the sound of someone moving around in the cabin. Walter gave the nod for SWAT to bust down the door.

"BAM!" as the door fell down they filed in the cabin where Jason was just sitting there in the chair.

"FREEZE GET ON THE GROUND NOW!",Everyone yelled as Jason pulled a knife.

"Put the knife down Jason it's over!",Ryan yelled. Jason held the knife up for a moment before making a run for it out the back door. Eric and Ryan took off after him.

Outside Of The Cabin.

Feeling confident that he will get away Jason ran as fast as he could but sadly he didn't get far he froze when Horatio was standing in front of him with his gun pointed at him. Jason tried to back up but Frank along with a handful of cops were handing behind him with guns drawn on the sides the rest of the team had their guns drawn.

Jason was completely surrounded he sighed.

"I ain't sorry for nothing!",Jason yelled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Horatio.

"Amy's my daughter you took her innocence and her self worth away and you tried to kill her that will pay for",Horatio replied coldly as he pulled the hammer back on his gun just in case if Jason tries to shoot.

"Really? she was a fine piece of ass it's too bad that she won't get to see her daddy again.",Jason replied with a smirk as he pulled the hammer back he was about to pull the trigger when Horatio shot him in the shoulder. Jason fell like a ton of breaks to the ground while Frank and the others came running. Horatio came over and knelt down to where Jason was.

"Thanks to you my little girl's life won't be the same ever again you ruined her life.",Horatio said coldly as Frank slapped the handcuffs on him.

"Jason Santana you are under arrest for the rape,torture and attempted murder of Amy Martin and Asha Martinez You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.",Frank said coldly as he yanked him up and took him away to the car.

Miami Dade Police Station

Amy was sitting in Horatio's office taking a well needed nap when her phone went off she woke up and grabbed her phone it was a text from Natalia:

_**"Girl we caught him"-Natalia :)**_

Amy replies:

_**"Thank God!"-Amy! :)**_

Interrigation

"Man why you harrassing me?",Jason asked

"I'm not harrassing you. You were under arrest for rape and murder one of the victims is my daughter now I suggest you start talking.",Horatio replied coldly as he unclipped his gun from his houlster and set it on the table in front of Jason.

Amy was watching from the otherside along with Asha both of them had stoic looks on their faces as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"They were asking for it!",Jason yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. Horatio had a cold expression on his face.

"My daughter and Asha were just innocent people you took their innocence away from them. The only reason you are still able to walk is I haven't heard about you until the day my littlegirl was in the hosptial, Now start talking.",Horatio replied bitterly Jason with fear in his eyes finally broke.

"Alright Alright! I hate them they are so strong and independent and hardworking. They rather be on their own rather than have a man control them like it suppose to be. They rather be on their own not with me. Asha was so sweet and tight and Amy boy oh boy she was fine piece of ass.",Jason replied with a smirk as Horatio yanked him up and shoved up on the table with a hand behind his back

"Okay okay! I did it because they left me let me go!",Jason said with fear in eyes. Horatio let go of Jason and motioned for one of the officers to come in the room.

"Officer get this sack of shit out of here.",Horatio ordered as he put his gun away.

"Yes sir.",The officer replied as she grabbed Jason and took him to booking. Horatio came out where Amy and Asha were waiting. Amy came up to Horatio and pulled him into a hug Horatio tighten his embrace around his beloved daughter.

"Thank you.",Amy said softly as she cried on his shoulder Horatio kissed her on the cheek.

"You're safe now sweetheart you're safe.",Horatio whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth as she softly sobbed in his shoulder. The pain she been holding for so long finally realeased.

(_Background Music: Everything by Life House)_

"You're going to be okay sweetheart I'm here",Horatio whispered softly

"I love you Dad is it alright I call you that? I've been meaning to ask you that when I was 13.",Amy asked shyly. Horatio tighten his grip on Amy.

"Of course sweetheart. I love you to",Horatio replied as he kissed her head. Amy felt so safe in his arms. The two hugged for a very long time.

Dade County Court House

11/20/09

"The people call Amy Martin to the stand",Janet West stated. Amy with a stoic look on her face came up to the stand. She raised her right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?",The baileff asked

"Yes",Amy replied as she sat down.

"Ms Martin can you tell the court what happened on the day in question?",Janet West asked.

"I was getting ready to go for a morning jog when I felt someone hit me in the back of the head I fell on the bed when I woke up I was naked and Jason was on top of me raping me. I tried to scream and fight back but Jason choked me so I couldn't scream after he was finished he grabbed me by my hair and we went out to the backyard he threw me on the ground and tied me down he also taped my mouth shut. He grabbed a saw from the garage.",Amy said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"You're doing great Ms Martin",Janet encouraged.

"A few minutes later he came back and he was on top of me he grabbed my left arm and starting cutting it off. As he was cutting it off he was calling me a whore and telling me that I ruined his life for dumping him.",Amy said while holding back tears.

"What happened next Ms Martin?",Janet asked

"He took out his knife and stabbed me several times in both thighs and my stomach he punched me in the face and took off. I managed to break free and run I ran until I found a hospital once I entered the hospital I passed out when I woke up I called my father.",Amy replied.

"Is your father here today?",Janet asked.

"Yes he's over there he became my legal guardian after my birth father Kevin Martin was sentenced to life in prison for raping and torturing me.",Amy replied as she pointed to Horatio.

"Nothing further your honor",Janet stated as she went back to her seat. Jasons lawyer came up and tried to break Amy but he failed miserably Amy stuck with the truth the whole time. After the defense was done Amy stepped down from the stand.

"The people call Asha Martinez to the stand.",Janet stated as Asha came up to the stand she to raised her right hand

""Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" ,The bailiff asked

"Yes",Asha replied as she sat down.

"Can you please tell the court your name?",Janet asked

"My name is Asha Marie Martinez",Asha replied.

"Asha can you please tell the court what happened on the day you were attacked?",Janet asked.

"I was on my way home from the store when I felt someone grab me from behind and drag me into a nearby alley he ripped my pants and panties off and raped me. After he was finished he grabbed a saw from his car and cut my left arm off. He stabbed me in the stomach and both of my thighs and punched me in the face then he left. I got up and ran for help after that I passed out.",Asha replied with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Nothing further your honor",Janet said as she sat down again the defense tried to break Asha and again they failed miserably. After the defense was done Asha stepped down from the stand. Asha came and sat down next to Amy and laid her head on her shoulder. Amy pulled her into her embrace like a mother would to comfort her daughter. Horatio lead over and placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder as the rest of the trail went on. Within 24 hours the jury reached a verdict.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury have you reached a verdict?",Judge Harris asked.

"We have your honor",Lee replied.

TBC


	6. I Still Remember

Guardian Angel

A CSI Miami Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI SOME OF THE MUSIC USED IS WRITTEN BY ME THE OTHERS I DO NOT OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

_**Previously:**_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury have you reached a verdict?",Judge Harris asked._

_"We have your honor",Lee replied._

Chapter 6: I Still Remember

"We the jury find the defendent Jason Amos Santana guilty on all counts of rape, torture and attempted murder.",Lee stated. Amy and Asha breathed a sigh of realif as the defense started to cause a scene.

"Order Order in the court!",Judge Harris yelled as she slammed the gavel down silencing the room. Judge Harris set her gavel down before speaking.

"This case has to be the most horrific case I have ever presided over but it weren't for the strength and courage of Amy and Asha we wouldn't be here today. Jason Amos Santana you will be held at Knight Correctional Center until sentencing next week this court is agurned",Judge Harris said as she slamed her gavel down and everyone began to file out of the court room.

Outside Of The Court Room

Amy's POV

Finally justice has been served. Now there is one more thing I must do. Out of the corner out of my eye I see Asha coming out of the corner room with Horatio behind her.

"Asha can you come here please?",I asked loud enough so I could be heard. Asha smiled as she walked over to where I was standing I pulled the envelope with the letter out of my pocket and walked up to her. Horatio was watching us he had a protective look on his face.

"You did great in there Asha",I said with a soft smile.

"So did you Amy.",Asha replied with a smile

"I have something for you from the University Of Northern Florida since I am a graduate they have asked me to present you with this.",I said with a smile as I handed her the envelope. Asha took the envelope and opened it. I saw tears well up in her eyes as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much Amy!",Asha said happily I hugged her back twice and tightly.

"Asha there is someone here to see you do you see that woman right there do you know her?",I asked as I pulled away and pointed at her mom who was standing right by a pole in the middle of the courtyard. Asha looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"Mom!",Asha yelled with joy as she ran to her and hugged her tightly the two women cried for joy when they were reunited. Asha looked at me while she was hugging her mother.

"Thank you",Asha said with a tearful smile. I smiled softly at her as the two women walked off to their car.

_**I don't want to be alone please don't leave me**_

_**Only with you I'm safe Only with you I find peace.**_

After Asha and her mother left I turn around and walk over to Horatio who was waiting for me he immediately put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him my head was on his chest the sound of his heart beat was very comforting for me. He kissed me on the head and stroked my hair softly.

"You okay?",I asked softly with concern as I looked up at him Some of the things at trial brought some painful memories from his childhood.

"I'm glad you're alive sweetheart I almost lost you",Horatio replied while holding back tears. I held him tightly I looked up at him.

_**My mind won't rest please stay with me and tell me**_

_**that you'll always be here tell me that you'll never leave**_

_**I don't want to be alone anymore Only With You I'm safe Only With You I find peace.**_

"Don't beat yourself up over this Dad none of this was your fault you caught the man who hurt me you kept your promise like always. I know you've had cases where it hits close to home I know it hurts but you must take comfort in knowing that you made a difference in many peoples lives you sacrificed so much to help them including me. Dad I love you.",I said softly as I laid my head against his chest again listening to his heartbeat. I felt him tighten his embrace and kiss me on the head.

"I love you to my beloved daughter.",Horatio replied as a lone tear escaped his eyes. I pulled away and gave him another tight hug this time he buried his face in my neck allowing the raw emotion and pain that is always protected by a steel exterior slip away like raindrops.

_**My Guardian Angel please stay with me I don't want to be alone only with you I'm at peace only with you I am safe. In your embrace I am free In your embrace I am whole.**_

_**I still remember lying on the cold floor trying to put the pieces together my body wounded from this unending war.**_

I could feel his embrace tighten around me he took his sunglasses off and buried his face in my neck allowing years of pain flow freely. I rubbed soothing circles on his back. My heart shattered to a million pieces for him this man holding me had to be strong all of his life he's been through so much hell and yet he is here going on strong.

_**I remember the sleepless nights and bitter tears**_

_**My mind won't rest so many questions unanswered**_

_**I want to be whole I want to be free.**_

A few tears escaped my eyes as I held him close with no intention of letting go. I need him more than ever and he needs me more than ever we found solance in eachoters arms.

_**Stay With Me I don't want to be alone**_

_**Only With You I am at peace Only With You I'm safe.**_

_**Don't leave me please.**_

"I'm here dad I'm here",I whispered softly in his ear he kissed me on the temple and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away to wipe away the tears from his face then I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_**Stay with Me I'd give anything to have you here in my arms**_

_**Don't leave me alone my Guardian Angel. I love you **_

"We'll make it together Dad. Can we go back to the station? I want to thank your team personally",I asked softly. He nodded as he kissed me on the forehead and put his sunglasses back on. Hand and Hand we walked back to the hummer and drove back to the station.

Miami Dade Police Station.

Natalia's POV

_(Background Music: Overcome By Jeremey Camp)_

I am so happy how the end result turned out that bastard is going away for a long time. I was getting my coat and purse before heading home as I made my way to the lobby the whole team was there along with Horatio and Amy I walk over to them.

"I wanted to come by and thank each and everyone of you for catching Jason. I've met some of you already and I consider you all as family. I am blessed to have met you all.",Amy said with a smile as she went around and gave handshakes and hugs to every member of the team. When Amy made my way she gave me a hug like a sister would along with Calleigh.

She gave Eric a hug like she would hug her brother when she came up to Horatio and hugged him so tightly that she almost knocked him over. Horatio chuckled and hugged her back tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

Calleigh pulled out her phone and opened up the camera I did the same on the phone.

"Smile handsome and Miss Amy!",Calleigh said with a smile the two looked our way and smiled they were still hugging eachother the both of us snapped a picture it came very adorable.

"Alright everyone go home and rest you all deserve it.",Amy said with a smile.

"You all heard her",Horatio chimed in. We all nodded and went home.

3rd Person POV

Once everyone left it was just Amy and Horatio standing in the middle of the lobby of the Miami Dade Police Station.

"To be honest with you Dad I'm still at a loss here.",Amy said sadly as Horatio took her hand in his.

"How so sweetheart?",Horatio asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm still coming to terms with everything that has happened If I'm strong then why do I feel do weak?",Amy asked as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey come here",Horatio said tenderly as he pulled his beloved daughter into his arms.

"I'll be here for you every step of the way sweetheart.",Horatio whispered in her ear.

"I love you Dad.",Amy said softly.

"I love you to sweetheart. Let's go home",Horatio replied softly as he pulled away and took her hand in his. The two walked out of the building and went home knowing that this is a begining of a long journey to recovery.

TBC

Songs Used: My Guardian Angel Written By Sunshinegirl16

_Since actual song lyrics of real songs are not allowed that's why you see this (Background Music: Song name and artist)_


	7. Strength

Guardian Angel

A CSI MIAMI Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 7:Strength

Amy's POV

It is true when they say that time heals all wounds including mine it's been a two weeks and today my stiches from my stump where my left arm used to be come out I'm nervous but Dad and Calleigh are coming with me for support which makes things easier for me so I'm not so nervous. We were currently waiting in an exam room at St Anne's waiting for Doctor Sanchez to arrive. I was currently massaging my temples I have a headache at the moment I have been waking up with headaches every morning I figure I must be coming down with something.

"Amy darling you okay?",Calleigh asked with concern as she came up and sat next to me on the bed on my left side Dad came and sat on the right side of me he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently while he rubbed my back softly.

"I'm okay Calleigh I'm having a stress related headache.",I replied as Calleigh rubbed my back softly.

"How about when we get home how about you and I have a relaxing movie day?",Calleigh asked with a small smile

"That would be awesome.",I replied with a smile as Doctor Sanchez walked in the room.

"Hi Amy How are you today?",He asked with a smile.

"I'm good I'm ready to get these stiches out.",I replied with a faint smile.

"Okay let's get them out can I get one of you behind Amy and hold her close and the other to hold Amy's hand this may be painful Amy.",Doctor Sanchez warned. Dad got behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him I laid my head on his shoulder. Calleigh knelt down and squeezed my hand.

"Ready Amy?",Doctor Sanchez asked as he got tweezers along with some gauze pads to stop any bleeding.

"Yes",I replied.

3rd Person POV

_**Background Music: Everybody Hurts By REM**_

Horatio could feel his heart shatter for his beloved daughter as she was moaning in pain as the stitches came out Amy buried her face in his neck he tighten his embrace on her as he whispered soothing words in her ear trying to distract her from the pain while Calleigh squeezed Amy's hand she to had tears welled up in her eyes. Amy moaned and screamed in pain as more of the stitches came out.

Warm tears fell down Amy's face as she whimpered in pain.

Daytona Beach Memorial Hospital

Asha was getting her stitches out as well her mother and brother held her tightly as Doctor Garica started to pull out her stitches she to was moaning and screaming in pain her mother and her brother held her tightly as the warm tears fell down Asha's face she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Her mother's heart broke for her daughter as she sobbed in her shoulder she whispered soothing words in her daughters ear to comfort her. After 20 minutes of pain Doctor Garcia got all the stiches out and removed any blood that came out then she left.

St Anne's Hospital

Horatio's POV

My heart shattered for my little girl it would hurt less being hit by a car than seeing my daughter like this the raw emotion she's been keeping down is now out in the open. I wish that I could take the pain for her she doesn't deserve this at all.

"Shh I'm here I'm here sweetheart it's okay",I whispered in her ear while I rubbed her back softly. More stitches came out as her body tensed she cried out and that's brought tears to my eyes. I held her tightly as Calleigh held her hand tighter she too was crying for Amy. After 30 minutes all of the stitches were out as Doctor Sanchez wiped the remaining blood from her stump and left the room for a minute. Amy pulled away and got up she went up to the mirror on the door She walked up closer to the mirror and gently touched her stump more tears began to fall down her face as she fell to her knees

Calleigh and I rushed to her and knelt down I pulled her close to me while Calleigh hugged her all of us were enveloped in a group hug. Calleigh and I were in tears as well.

Daytona Beach Memorial Hospital

Asha got up from the bed and with hesitation she walked up the mirror on the wall once she got close to the mirror she gently touched her stump what she saw in the mirror made her fall to her knees in tears. Asha's mother and her brother rushed over and enveloped her in a group embrace. All three were crying together.

Horatio's Home

1:30AM

For the seventh time tonight Amy woke up with the feeling that she's going to vomit she got up and ran like a bat of hell to the bathroom. I knelt down and threw up like my life depended on it. Amy felt strong arms wrap around her waist she also felt someone pull her hair back as she vomited for a good whole 10 minutes Amy wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She leaned against Horatio for support while Calleigh rubbed her shoulder.

"Amy when was your last period?,Calleigh asked with concern.

"Um three weeks ago",Amy replied as a few tears fell down, Calleigh nodded and stepped out for a minute leaving Horatio and Amy. Amy turned around and sobbed in his shoulder Horatio tighten his grip on her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Amy buried her face in his chest.

"Dad?",Amy whispered while choking on a sob. Horatio held her closer.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?",Horatio asked gently as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"If I am pregnant and I'll have the baby and raise him/her she/he shouldn't pay for what Jason did they're innocent. Will you be there for me?",Amy asked as she cried softly in his chest.

"I'll always be here sweetheart I'm not going anyway I'll stand with you always.",Horatio whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the head and placed his chin on top of her head. Amy listened to the soft beats of his heart it was very soothing to her. Horatio wiped away her tears from her cheeks and lifted her head up with a finger so she's looking at him. He could tell by looking in her soft hazel eyes that she had strength in her he also saw the very pain he knows oh to well. The pain her father gave her growing up was the same pain he suffered at the hands of his father.

"Listen to me sweetheart you're a strong woman who has been broken and battered and yet you come out strong. You refuse to see the dark side you rather see the best in everything and everyone you meet. You have a warm heart and soul. I'm proud of you sweetheart and I know that everything will turn out okay. I'll always be here for you.",Horatio said tenderly as he kissed her on the forehead and pulls her back in his embrace.

Amy buried her face in his neck as Horatio ran his fingers down her back in a soothing way. The two sat in solance and silence until Calleigh came back with Natalia following behind her with some pregnancy tests in her hand. Calleigh and Natalia knelt down.

"Amy Natalia brought you some pregnancy tests for you.",Calleigh said softly as she stroked Amy's hair softly,

"I grabbed several just in case if we get different results.",Natalia said with a sympathic smile. Amy pulled away a bit from Horatio's arms and took the bag from Natalia.

"Dad do you mind stepping out a minute?",Amy asked sadly. Horatio nodded as he kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her shoulders.

"I'll be right outside sweetheart.",Horatio said with a soft smile as he Calleigh and Natalia stepped out of the bathroom. Amy set the bag down on the counter she opened the bag and took a test out and opened the package she set the test down on the counter and pulled out the directions. After she read the directions she sets them down on the counter and grabs the test and removes the cap. Amy takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Outside Of The Bathroom

Horatio stood right by the door while the two CSIS were in front of the door waiting for Amy to come out of the bathroom. Many unanswered questions were running through their heads. A few minutes later soft crying can be heard from the bathroom.

_**(Background Music: Completely- Ana Laura)**_

"Dad!",Amy called Horatio quickly opened the door and he was the first one in the bathroom with Calleigh and Natalia in tow. Amy was standing by the sink she was frozen in place with the pregnancy test in hand. She had tears falling down her face. Horatio came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

The test result of the pregnancy test was _"Positive"_ Horatio kissed her on the cheek several times before pulling her against him her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around forming a protective ring around her. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed soothing circles on her stomach.

"I'm going to have the baby where ever its a boy or girl what Jason did was not their fault.",Amy said softly. Natalia and Calleigh came up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. Horatio kissed her on the head.

"We're all here for you Amy",Natalia whispered as she squeezed Amy's shoulder.

"I'm sure the baby will be beautiful if it's a boy or girl.",Calleigh said with a sympathic smile. Amy smiled softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sweetheart you will be a wonderful mother.",Horatio whispered in her ear as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Dad?",Amy asked shyly

"Yes sweetheart?",Horatio asked tenderly.

"Will you be my baby's Godfather?",Amy asked shyly. Horatio kissed her on the head and pulled her closer.

"Yes sweetheart I will be honored to.",Horatio replied softly.

"And Calleigh can be Godmother?",Amy asked shyly.

"Sure darling and Natalia can be the awesome aunt.",Calleigh replied with a grin.

"I got your back Amy!",Natalia replied with a smile as she squeezed her shoulder. Amy smiled softly as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Dad would it be alright if I come back to the lab tomorrow so I can tell the others?",Amy asked shyly. Horatio kissed her head softly.

"Sure sweetheart.",Horatio replied softly. Amy yawned as her eyelids began to flutter.

"Come on sleepyhead let's go to bed.",Horatio said softly as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom as the two CSIS went to the couch to sleep.

Bedroom

Horatio set Amy down and tucked her in before he got in the bed and wrapped his arms around her forning a protective ring around her. He was looking down on her as she slept. Amy looked peaceful he frowned a little as he gently traced a scar her father gave her on her shoulder. He wishes he can take all the pain from her and make her feel better. Horatio pulled her closer to him he stroked her hair softly as he kissed her on the head before closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer for her to God.

"Dad?",Amy whispered as she looked up in Horatio's gentle blue eyes gazing down on her.

"Yes sweetheart?",Horatio whispered tenderly as he wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"I love you.",Amy said softly as she squeezed Horatio's hand. Horatio kissed her on the head and held her close.

"I love you to sweetheart get some rest now I'm here.",Horatio replied softly as he placed his chin on her head and fell asleep. Amy fell asleep with a soft smile.

TBC


	8. Not Alone

Guardian Angel

A CSI MIAMI Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 8:Not Alone

Amy woke up to an empty bed that's when it hit her today was the anniversary of the day Marisol died. This day has always hit Horatio hard, Amy sighed and got out of bed she walked out of the room only to find Horatio sitting right by the door he was staring at a picture of him and Marisol that was taken on their wedding day. Amy's heart broke as she looked at the photo she was so beautiful and yet she was taken so young and so soon. Since Marisol died Horatio has not been the same. Amy met Marisol a couple times she was the sweetest and most kind woman Amy has ever met.

On the day Marisol died she was in Durango Colorado on a mission trip. She flew back to Miami to be with Horatio he cried on her shoulder for several days. When Horatio went to go pay for the funeral arrangements for Marisol he was told by the funeral director that an annoymous woman paid for everything including the plot and headstone. Horatio has always known it was Amy.

Amy walked up to Horatio and knelt down in front of him she gently took the photo from his hands and set it back down in it's original place. She took his hand in hers and held it close to her heart. Horatio looked up at her with a sad and somber look on his face that's when Amy saw a tear fall down his face. Amy pulled him into her embrace and allowed him to cry on her shoulder. Horatio tighten his grip on her while Amy placed her chin on top of her head while she stroked his hair softly.

"I miss her to Dad I miss her to",Amy whispered softly as soft tears fell down her face. Her heart shattered as her beloved father sobbed in her shoulder his body shaking like a leaf. She held him tightly as he cried.

"I'm here Dad I'm here.",Amy cooed softly as she kissed him softly on the head.

"_Lord, You and I both know that your beloved servant and my beloved father Horatio Caine has done many wonderful deeds for so many people. You and I both know how much everyone and myself love him. Please cover him with love and mercy as he mourns the loss of beloved Marisol, He needs you Lord please send down your angels to comfort,guide and protect him for all time. Amen"_, Amy whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. After a few minutes Horatio's sobs died down Amy pulled away and wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart.",Horatio whispered softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm always here for you Dad.",Amy replied with a soft smile as she gently squeezed his hand. Horatio pulled her back into his embrace and held her close to his heart and kissed her on the head. Amy knew that he needed a day to grieve so she pulls out her cellphone and texts Calleigh who Horatio considers as his second in command:

_**"Hey lady Dad needs a day to mourn he woke up sad today he misses Marisol dearly will you be willing to take over for him? I will be with him. Also can you tell the rest of the team the baby news? If they ask you if it's a rumor tell them to call me." -Amy! :)**_

**Calleigh replies:**

_**"Sure girlie tell Horatio that he can take all the time he needs I'll keep everyone in line for him. Also tell him that we love him and we're all here for him. I will pass the baby news along with the team. See ya later :) -Calleigh :)**_

Amy put her phone away in her pocket as she hugged Horatio tightly who hugged her back tightly. The two held eachother close finding comfort in eachothers embrace and company.

"You hungry sweetheart?,Horatio asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Dad",Amy replied softly.

"Go get dressed I'll make us some breakfast.",Horatio said softly as he pulled away and got up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, Amy got up and went back to the bedroom to shower and get dressed.

Kitchen

After Amy got dressed in a white t-shirt and jean shorts along with red converse her hair was down she just brushed her hair back. She came to the table and sat down next to Horatio who was already eating his breakfast.

"Thank you Dad",Amy said softly as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Horatio smiled softly at her. Amy started to eat her breakfast. The two ate their breakfast in comforting silence for a brief time.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?",Horatio asked with concern.

"I'm fine Dad I know it's going to be hard but I have to be strong for the baby",Amy replied with a soft smile. Horatio placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're going to be alright sweetheart and I know this baby will be a beautiful baby.",Horatio said softly with a gentle smile which Amy returned. After Amy and Horatio were done eating they decided to go to Marisol's grave to mourn together and remember her. Amy grabbed her jacket and her purse.

"Ready sweetheart?",Horatio asked as he held his hand out to Amy.

"Yes Dad.",Amy replied with a soft smile as she put her hand in his as the two walked out the door and to the awaiting hummer.

On The Way To The Cementary

There was nothing but somber silence on the way to the cementary Amy's heart broke for her beloved father who has been her rock and her shelter. Her death shook him hard to the very core Amy knew that she needed to be his rock and shelter during this dark storm. Amy remembers very well the day she met Marisol for the first time it was during Christmas break Amy came home from college to spend Christmas with them that memory still runs through Amy's mind.

_-Flashback-_

_"Amy I'm so happy that you're home.",Horatio said with a tearful smile as he picked her up and hugged her tightly. Amy giggled and hugged him back twice as tightly._

_"I've missed you so much! Is she here?",Amy asked with a smile that could light up so many lives. Horatio nodded as he put her down and took her by the hand and walked over to where Marisol was waiting she was leaning over a balcony that looked over the beach it was a beautiful picture to paint._

_"Marisol?",Horatio called out softly. Marisol turned around and smiled softly as she walked up to Horatio and Amy. Horatio greeted her with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. The two pulled away as Marisol looked at Amy with absolute tenderness and kindness._

_"Is this Amy?",Marisol asked with a smile. Horatio nodded as Marisol walked up to Amy and greeted her with the warmest hug._

_"It's so nice to finally meet you Amy!",Marisol said excitedly._

_"It's really nice to meet you as well Marisol you're very pretty",Amy replied with a soft smile._

_"Thank you you are a very beautiful girl",Marisol said with a smile. The two women pulled away. They ended up talking for what seems like eternity while Horatio watched over them protectively._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Amy was somewhere else when a few tears fell down her face she didn't even notice that she was crying until Horatio wiped away the tears with his finger which made her jump a bit she didn't even know that they arrived at the cementary.

"Penny for thoughts sweetheart?",Horatio asked with concerned.

"I was thinking about the day Marisol and I met for the first time.",Amy replied as Horatio squeezed her hand before they got out of the car.

_**(Background Music: I Will Remember You-Sarah Mclachlan)**_

The pair walked somberly to Marisol's grave Amy knew she was watching over them by the way the sun was shining. Marisol is their angel. Horatio knelt down to to place a single red rose on her grave while Amy knelt down next to him and placed a bouquet of lilies on Marisol's grave.

"There is not a day where I don't think of Mari I miss you everyday. I love you.",Horatio whispered as a few tears fell. Amy squeezed his arm gently as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I miss you everyday Marisol you were so full of life and happiness You will always be in my heart and thoughts. Thank you for being my awesome best friend.",Amy whispered as a few tears fell down her face. Horatio pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Amy laid her head on his chest while the two silently cried in eachother arms. A gentle breeze gently caressed them and they heard a faint yet soft whisper tell them:

_**"You're Not Alone I am here."**_

They knew it was Marisol's voice her voice so gentle and soft. The two held eachother for a very long time content in eachothers arms.

TBC 


End file.
